THE CLANS OF NILFEHEIM -List
THE CLANS OF NILFEHEIM OLAFSON CLAN Clan Chief : Isegrim Olafson Clan Seal: Two Wolfs Colors: Black on Red The Olafson is an Old Clan. Members: Eric Olafson (first Born), Lothar Olafson (2nd Born), Tyr Olafson (3rd born), Hogun Olafson Brother of Isegrim, Gretel Olafson (Hemstaad), Ilva Olafson (Ragnarsson) RAGNARSSON CLAN Clan Chief: Erik Gustav Ragnarsson ( deceased) Clan Seal: Falcon Colors: Silver on Black The Ragnarsson Clan is an Old Clan. Clan is EXTINCT. Members: Erik Gustav Ragnarsson, Ivor Ragnarsson (Anchestor), Holger Ragnarsson ( Distant Anchestor), Ilva Ragnarsson ELHIR CLAN Clan Chief: Leif Elhir Clan Seal: 3 headed Dragon Clan Colors: Green on White The Elhir Clan is an Old Clan Members: Hilfheim Elhir, Sigvard Elhir PEERSON CLAN Clan Chief: Gunnar Peerson (the Older) Clan Seal: Fangsnapper Clan Colors: Green and white on red The Peerson Clan is not an Old Clan Members: Gunnar Peerson (the Older) , Gunnar and Annar Peerson OSEBERG CLAN Clan Chief: Nils Oseberg Clan Seal: Seagul Clan Colors: Blue on white The Oseberg Clan is an Old Clan Members: Nils Oseberg LOFDAHL CLAN Clan Chief Hugo Lofdahl Clan Seal: Sea Weed Leaf Clan Colors: Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Purple on White The Lofdahl Clan is a New Clan Members: Yngve Lofdahl UHIM CLAN Clan Chief: Lars Uhim Clan Seal: Whale Clan Colors : White on Blue The Uhim Clan is extinct The Uhim Clan is still remembered and associated with the Uhim grounds HESTEN CLAN Clan Chief: Christian Hesten Clan Seal: Horse Clan Colors Brown on white The Hesten Clan is an old Clan Members: HELLSTROM CLAN Clan Chief: Hagar Hellstrom Clan Seal: Lightning Bolt Clan Colors : Yellow on Black The Hellstrom Clan is an Old Clan Members: Ellen Hellstom (Ellen Ragnarsson) Eric Olafson’s Grandmother LINDBERG CLAN Clan Chief: Adolph Lindberg Clan Seal: Sea Snake Clan Colors: White on Red The Lindberg Clan is an Old Clan Members: Detlef Lindberg ( Keeper of the Cellars), Morten Lindberg LINDHOLM CLAN Clan Chief: Ax Lindholm Clan Seal: Axe Clan Colors: White on Purple The Lindholm Clan is an Old Clan Members: FISKEN CLAN Clan Chief: Nils Fisken Clan Seal: Skull Clan Colors: White on Black The Fisken Clan is extinct The Fisken Clan was one of the most aggressive clans and the driving force behind the piracy and Bloody Clan War history of Nilfeheim STEINER CLAN Clan Chief: Frederick Steiner Clan Seal: Fist and Sword Clan Colors: Green on Yellow The Steiner Clan is an Old Clan. The Clan is Extinct Members: Ardalf Steiner NILGENSEN CLAN Clan Chief: Friedhelm Nilgensen Clan Seal: Stone Tower Clan Colors Black on White The Nilgensen Clan is an Old Clan and owns much land on the Island Biforst Members: LINDGREN CLAN Clan Chief: Wilhelm Lindgren Clan Seal: Harpoon Clan Colors: Red on Blue The Lindgren Clan is an Old Clan Members: Carl Lindgren ARNSKE CLAN Clan Chief: Litfas Arnske Clan Seal: Eagle Clan Colors: Purple on Black The Arnske Clan is an Old Clan Members: Sif Arnske FRIESENHEIM CLAN Clan Chief: Piet Friesenheim Clan Seal: Bow and Arrow Clan Colors: Blue on Red The Friesenheim Clan is an Old Clan DRAKKEN CLAN Clan Chief: Bergen Drakken Clan Seal: Crown Clan Colors : Gold on Blue The Drakken Clan is an Old Clan Members: Balder Drakken BENDIXEN CLAN Clan Chief: Brunar Bendixen Clan Seal: Trident Clan Colors: Blue on Red The Bendixen Clan is an old Clan Members: Odvar Bendixen (Elder) SKALLAGRÍMSSON CLAN Clan Leader: Egill Skallagrímsson Clan Seal: Owl Clan Colors: Red on Gold The Skallagrímsson Clan has no members other than Egill. It is an Old Clan BREDENBERG CLAN Clan Chief: Nathan Bredenberg Clan Seal: Dragon Boat Clan Colors: Blue on Green The Bredenberg Clan is an old Clan Members: Snøfrid Bredenberg Category:Lists